


Powerless Mini Episode Drabble(s)

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Short mini fic drabble(s) for NBC's new show Powerless.





	1. First Day Travel Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's thoughts on her way to her first day at her new job.  
> Based on episode 1X01 (Wayne or Lose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like, until I get a really good grasp on the show and it's characters, these little snippits will be heavily tied to each episode. (when I say heavily, i mean heavily.)  
> Sorry if you don't like that. I'm going to work on it as I get to know the characters better, but it will take awhile because it's a brand new show. (Only 3 episodes in)

            I barely refrain from bouncing in my seat, excitement bubbling within me for my first day to start. Hugging my book to my chest I settle for swinging my legs a little, staying in my seat.

            Looking next to me I speak, “I just moved here. New job.” I smile at the gentleman I’ve just started talking to who gives me a look.

            I can’t believe I am going to be living in a city with superheroes. I grew up in a flyover town, a place that superheroes never had to visit. I’d always wanted to be closer to the action, closer so that I could find a way to make a difference in the world.

            Getting up I move around the train a little, feeling too much pent-up energy just from my excitement to get started. Suddenly the train rocks and I move enough to look out the window. “Are you seeing this?” I look around to see that everyone else looks rather bored, even the kid near me isn’t watching.

            The train is suddenly derailed and being thrown through the air. Everyone around me isn’t as frightened as I’d expect, but still frightened and I find that I am more excited than anything. As we come crashing towards the ground a figure in red stops us from hitting the ground and I make eye contact with her through the window. “You’re the Crimson Fox.” My mouth drops open, and then she throws the train and we land relatively safe on the ground. Or well, a car rather.

            “You don’t see that every day.” I exclaim, giddy to have just seen a superhero in action, and saving my life.

            “Uh, yeah you do.” The man I’d just been talking to tells me, an almost irritated look on his face and I shrug, “I’m still going to take a picture.” I pull out my phone to take a selfie, deciding to not let his attitude get me down. With a smile, I take a picture. Okay, more than one. Who knows if the first one will turn out? They almost never do.

            Putting my phone away I hug my book close to my chest, following the crowd to get off the train.

My mind was still reeling as I exit the derailed train, somehow managing to keep my footing on the way. My feet hit the asphalt with a small thud. Even though I just took them I pull my cell out of my pocket I look at the selfie I took again, _‘Oh wow. They are never going to believe what happened to my train at Wayne Security.’_ With a wide, excited smile, I put my phone away and hug my book closer to my chest before taking off walking with a spring in my step.

            Moving quickly, I bounded down the sidewalk and through the streets on my way to my new job. _‘My first day! Ahhh! I’m so excited to be finally making a difference!’_ Mentally I squeal, ecstatic to have been chosen for such a great opportunity, but I can’t help the smile on my face from growing even wider at the thought.

            “Wow.”  I almost breathe the word as I look at my new place of employment. It was tall building, with some balcony areas and tall glass windows and doors. Even amongst the other well built, glittering and magnificent architecture styles, it shined in its own way.

            Bouncing on the balls of my feet I take a deep breath, trying to keep calm, before finally entering the building. _‘I have to go up.’_ I remember and my eyes catch sight of the elevators. Nodding to myself I glide across the lobby and into one, selecting the correct floor before making room for some other people who were also getting on.

            When the doors ding open again I move out slowly, taking in the workspace. Everyone bustling around, busy working on different projects and tasks.

            “You must be Emily.” A tall, blonde woman approaches me and I nod. “Yes! I am. And you would not believe what happened to my train on the way here-“I begin to explain excitedly.

            “Yes, I would.” She rolls her eyes, “Follow me.”

            Taking another breath, I follow her and my day here at Wayne Security officially begins.


	2. After 24 Hours of Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 1X02 (Wayne Dream Team)

                “And if I do this, they don’t get written up and get the internet back?” I raise my eyebrows, I wanted to make sure my team wasn’t going to pay for my mistake anymore.

                “As long as you watch this,” He shakes the tape in the air for emphasis, “four times through, that fills my quota.” The small man shrugged as he set up the video.

                “Hm.” I shrug before I smile, “How bad can it be?” I settle into my chair, ready to brave the six-hour video four times through. I’m sure everyone is just making a fuss because of how long it is.

                He gives me a look, “There’s a whole song in there sung by a sock puppet about not bullying.”

                My smiles droops slightly, but I force it back on my face and try to sit a little straighter in my chair. I can do this. I know I can. For my team.

                The first couple of hours are nothing more than boring, telling me things I’d already heard a million times in school growing up. The second time the film starts I’m still managing to hold it together, keeping my eyes on the screen somehow. By the third and fourth time I’m struggling to keep my eyes open and focused on the screen. I feel twitchy and overly tired, and at some point, I found myself on the floor behind my chair. How did I even get there? I have no idea.

                At the end of the final six hours I am singing that annoyingly stupid sock puppet’s song when I realize I’m no longer in front of that screen, that torturous video.  A blanket is wrapped around me and a warm drink is pushed into my hands.

                “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re okay.” I vaguely hear a voice say. The song tumbles out of me again, as I stare blankly ahead.   Finally, I see them, my team sitting at the table with me.

                Now, apologies tumble out of me; for my behavior, for my actions, for the trouble I had caused them by taking away the internet, for everything. To my surprise, they accepted my apologies and even thanked me for taking the so called bullet.

                “I missed the mark, I tried to be your boss and your friend at the same time and I ended up being neither.”

                “Yeah, you did.” They readily agree.

                “You’re one of them though.” I look up, feeling hopeful.

                “You’re our boss.” I deflate a little, “That didn’t go the way I’d hoped.” I sigh softly to myself.

                “You’re definitely not our friend.” Wendy pipes up again.

                “We barely know you. But we can change that.” I feel my heart clench, hope renewed in me that I can manage to be both their boss and their friend successfully.

                I was even invited to re-join their league. And I chose to pick Crimson Fox. Teddy’s advice, he said if always go with the one you met after I told him I’d met her once.

                After that they eagerly get into action, working on the umbrella, in return. It worked wonderfully when we it was time to show to Van. Her head stayed on and everything.

                Finally, we news came from the league and Teddy’s pick, The Flash, was now out for the season after some mishap. Not only that but Crimson Fox saved a cruise-ship which meant it was good for me since I picked her.

                “Hey, Teddy. Didn’t you pick the Flash?” I ask, feigning innocence while I tried my hand at teasing him again. “Like a B****!” This time, they all laugh with me.


	3. Account Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 1X03 "Sinking Day"  
> Emily deals with Van losing a big account, and comes up with the solution.

            Excitedly I begin showing our newest design to the representative, only to be interrupted and find out they had wanted to try force field type design. What we had fixed up and designed was nothing like what they wanted.

            I scrunched my nose up in confusion, trying to figure out what happened.

            “I sent an email.” He told us, and Van laughed, “Well looks like somebody dropped the ball on this one.”

            “I sent it to you.” He raised an eyebrow at Van and my eyes widen slightly.

            Van chuckles nervously, “Maybe it got sent to junk mail or something.”

            The man narrows his eyes and an argument grows until he storms out, taking his business with him.

            “Van!” I exclaim, “That was our biggest account!” My voice shakes in disbelief, in anger too I think.

            “Ah, just a minor setback.” He waves off my concern, “Jackie, how big was that account.”

            She looks at him, a straight face as always as she tells him.

            Van’s jaw drops and then he starts sputtering, realizing how bad this really is. “Water.” He manages to ask and she hands the bottle to him.

            “Your fathers helicopter just landed.” She looks back up from her computer.

            “Uh Oh.” Van looks around, like he wants to run and hide. “How did his copter land, was it an angry landing?”

            We don’t have time to answer him because his father is there already, storming off the elevator with an angry look. After his father leaves he calls me in, to try and make me help him get into his father’s good graces again.

            “You know I wanted to work for a man like my father. What I ended up with was, you.” I scowl a little bit as I reach the door before I stop and turn around. Sighing I talk him through, making him come up with the main points of what he would need to do. It’s sad how much I, and everyone else, have to come up with all the ideas for Van. “We need to make calls, get a new account.” I nod, making sure he understood before I leave to start calling people.

            Sinking into my chair I search through all the information available that would be useful, taking note of phone numbers especially. Picking up the phone I begin a tedious process of making calls, gathering information, asking questions, and trying to pull in a new buyer to make a new account. After a couple hours of grueling search and numerous attempts I finally find a new buyer that could potentially become an even bigger account, and bring in even more money should a deal be made. Somehow, I manage to get a call through and schedule to have some representatives come out to meet with us. Excitedly I almost run the distance to Van’s office, this is going to be such a great opportunity!


	4. Crazy Ways to Try to Make Friends #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and riding the elevator, in an attempt to meet new people and make friends.  
> (I believe the elevator thing was mentioned in episode 1X02, Wayne Dream Team.)

            With a sigh, I leave my desk, wishing my team would warm up to me a bit quicker. Bored, I wander around the desk area, but everyone waves me away when I try to start up friendly conversation. It’s almost like they don’t want to get to know me.

            Even Jackie, one of the only people who willingly talks to me, seems too busy for me. Leaning against the wall across from her desk I look around and my eyes land on the elevators. Biting my lip, I study it, as if willing someone new to come out of it, someone willing to be my new friend. After watching it for a few minutes I get an idea and sigh.

            Trudging over I board the elevator and lean against the back railing. The doors shut with a ding and I take a deep breath as it begins to move.

            “Hi!” I greet the woman who gets on, “I’m Emily, what’s your name?” I enthusiastically ask her and she looks at me funny. She also doesn’t answer me. “I’m new in town.” I explain, “I’m the new Director of Research and Development.” Before I can say any more the doors open and the girl flees. “Oh.” I frown and lean back again, but a guy comes in the elevator and I try again with a smile. “Hi! I’m Emily, the new Director of Research and Development.” He raises an eyebrow at me, “I’m new in town, and- “just as suddenly as before the door opens and he leaves me too.

            This goes on until eventually people stop getting on my elevator, and I’m slumped against the back wall, shoulders drooped in defeat. “This isn’t working very well.” I sigh softly to myself.

            The next time the doors open, it’s my floor and I exit the elevator with another sigh, resolving to find another way to meet people.


End file.
